Medicated
by kevin the bird
Summary: When Harry realized the witch that he had grown to love as a mother was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pleaded with his eyes. Molly's own eyes became engulfed with tears.


When the Battle of Hogwarts ended, everyone was distraught with how everything ended. It was to be expected, but that didn't make it any easier. With so many causalities, everyone knew someone who had been killed, whether it be a family member, close friend or an acquaintance, you weren't able to walk through the grounds of Hogwarts without recognizing someone. It was an unfortunate scene to be at.

Harry took it the hardest. He was happy it was all over with. He could finally move on with his life without another thought about Voldemort. But that didn't mean it was easy.

He didn't remember blacking out. He didn't remember people bringing him back to the Burrow. He didn't even really remember waking up to Mrs. Weasley performing various spells on him.

When Molly noticed Harry's eyes flutter open, she rushed to his side and sat down on the side of the bed, immediately stopping all the diagnostic spells she was performing.

"Don't move, love. You're at the Burrow. You're okay, you just need to rest," she said when he tried to sit up. Before he was able to successfully do so, he became lightheaded and fell back into the bed he was laying in. Looking around, he noticed he was in Ron's room, but his best friend was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" he softly slurred. With all the medication he had been given, he was a little groggy.

"You blacked out, dear. The boys brought you here," Molly replied, sitting down next to the boy she had long deemed her seventh child.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked as he pushed a strand of jet-black hair out of his eyes.

"A few days," Molly replied hesitantly.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked when everything came flooding back.

"Everyone's fine. Now, you need to rest, you went through a lot," the matronly witch said, changing the subject as fast as she could. She didn't want to burden the wizard with anything more than he was already burdened with. She started to busy herself with various things, fluffing up Harry's pillow and refilling his water cup. When Harry realized the witch that he had grown to love as a mother was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pleaded with his eyes. Molly's own eyes became engulfed with tears.

"Don't leave, Mummy," he said. Molly's heart broke in half. She knew it was all the medication she had given him that made him call her something she had been called for years, but it didn't make it hurt any less. It felt so… normal for her to hear the word "mum" come from Harry's lips, but he wouldn't remember any of this in a few hours.

Molly perched on the side of the bed where she had been before. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked. "Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" she asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Lay with me, Mummy," he said as he scooted over so that there was enough room for the woman that had taken care of him over the years to lay down. Molly did so without saying anything, lying on her side, facing Harry. She knew her and Lily Potter had similar hair color and personality traits, but she didn't think she looked anything like the younger redheaded witch. Lily was quite a bit thinner than she was. After giving birth to seven kids, Molly's body never bounced back to what it had been during her Hogwart's years – thin, but not without it's curves.

Harry moved around so he was lying in a fetal position and softly nuzzled Molly's chest. Without saying a word, Molly wrapped her arm around the boy who was clearly in pain.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here," she said as tears reappeared in her eyes. Molly squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't think she had any tears left in her, losing a child was unlike anything she had gone through before and she would never wish it on anyone, even her worst enemy.

Minutes passed by as the two of them just laid there, silently. Becoming uncomfortable, Molly moved so she was lying on her back, with Harry's head in the crock of her shoulder. Becoming increasingly more tired, Harry moved around so he was lying on his side, with his body resting up against Molly's. He lazily wrapped an arm around her abdomen before quietly saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Molly replied as she planted a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. Another wave of tears hit her, rolling down her cheeks slowly.

Another few minutes passed in silence as Harry dozed off into a soft sleep. Just then, Arthur barged in. "Molls?" he said, looking around the room for his wife.

"I'm right here, Arthur," Molly replied, quietly. She looked up at him and sadly smiled, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Harry.

"Oh," Arthur said as he quieted his voice. "Sorry, love. Just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said as he mirrored Molly's earlier actions and sat down on the edge of the bed. Arthur took a hard look at the boy lying close to his wife. He couldn't imagine what Harry had gone through. He couldn't imagine what any of them went through.

"They've had a hard few months," Molly said, as if she was reading his thoughts. "But they're home now and that's all that matters," she said as she intertwined her fingers with her husbands. "Now you go and make sure the other two are okay," she said. "I'll be fine," she added, when Arthur gave her a quizzical look. Arthur solemnly nodded his head and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his wife's forehead, much like she did to Harry. He stood up and walked out the room, closing the door on his way out. Molly thought about everything that had happened over the past few months, reflecting on how hard it had been on everyone. When all attempts to forget about what had happened over the last week failed, she started to think about everything that her family had been through together now that they were all reunited. Losing a family member wasn't easy, but to lose your other half must have been even harder. It broke her heart to think about what George was feeling. She was probably the only one that would ever feel anything remotely close to what her baby boy was feeling. She had carried the two of them in her womb for nine months. She felt them kick for months on end while she was trying to fall asleep. She lost hours of sleep to them when they were newborns. But Fred was George's other half. They were inseparable. They did everything together. What could be more painful than losing that other half? With all that thinking, Molly subconsciously kissed Harry's forehead again and started to doze off herself. She was just as tired as her three kids that had been on the move for months. She slept, at most, an hour or two at night while they were gone, worrying about if they were okay or not and not to mention all the mourning she had done over the past week. She was as desperate as the boy sleeping next to her, cuddling close to her body. It felt so natural for her to sleep there, an inkling of happiness that came with cuddling one of her kids. So with that, she let herself fall asleep.


End file.
